Old Friend, New Enemy
by CygnusOlor
Summary: Playing games isn't just for kids. Emily/JJ short fic  Femslash . This is like my CM's debut, so hopefully i'll do it justice. Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners. Love it or Hate it.
1. Early Mornings Aren't So Bad

**Old Friend, New Enemy**

**Chapter One - Early Mornings Aren't So Bad**

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau was sitting in her office almost drowning in the number of files that were constantly being sent to her to file through and organise by priority, it was a job she loved to do, but she hated the reason she had to.

She was currently looking for a particular file that she thought she had put into Emily Prentiss's case file slot, but it seemed to have vanished or more than likely a certain someone wanted a head start on their paperwork and swiped it from her before she official handed it over. It definitely wasn't the first time the brunette had done such a thing.

Sighing JJ pulled herself out of her comfy chair and manoeuvred herself around the files that littered her office floor, it was an organised mess, well that was her defence whenever someone felt brave enough to mention it to her.

The bullpen was practically empty, which was to be expected since it was so early on a Monday morning, not many agents of the BAU would voluntarily come in early for anything. JJ surveyed the people that were there and seeing that Emily Prentiss was not one of them she made her way quickly to her colleague's desk.

She scanned the papers on the desk with only her eyes at first but seeing that the particular file she was looking for was not in fact on the top of any of the piles, she had to start moving things around, she hoped she wasn't making too much of a mess. Not everyone could work in organised chaos like her.

Being so busy rummaging through Emily's paperwork she didn't notice said brunette walking up behind her.

Had it been anybody else rifling through her desk, then Emily may have had to kick some major ass, but seeing that it was the lovely Jennifer Jareau that was bending over her desk made her one very happy woman.

She smirked devilishly as she approached the provocatively bent blonde from behind, she was very careful not to alert the rummaging media liaison. She was taking her time coming closer as she was quite taken with the view, if JJ knew what those particular tight grey pants did to her she'd surely be embarrassed, maybe even flattered if she was feeling playful today.

"Is this your way of giving me an official invitation Agent Jareau?" Emily asked saucily; when she was close enough to whisper into JJ's ear, her smirk was in full bloom.

JJ looked over her shoulder shocked at first and then amused; it was the slight blush that lit up her cheeks that gave her embarrassment away. She shook her head, deciding to ignore the brunette's blatant flirting, it wasn't the first time, in fact it was becoming a habit for the two to tease the other; though JJ would have to admit that Emily tended to get the upper hand every time.

"You took my file, and I want it back." JJ replied glaring playfully, she used it as a disguise so she could subtly watch the older woman move around to her seat at the desk. She smiled at Emily's grin, but quickly put her serious face back as Emily sat down and faced her.

"It was in my case slot, so technically it's my file." Emily countered, she then looked up and figured Lady Luck was on her side this morning. First she was given a pay rise and now she was eye level with a bent over Jennifer Jareau, who was wearing a snug shirt that looked to be unbuttoned enough to offer a nice view of her perfectly sized chest.

The sight made her groan, which caught the blondes attention, taking her away from her lecture on her personal office files being hers until issued to an agent officially. She was going to ask whether her friend was alright, but she then realised where Emily's attention and eyes were resting. She blushed even brighter than before.

"You really are trying to tempt me today JJ." Emily growled quietly, her eyes flickered up to meet that of the blushing blue eyed blonde. She gave an honest laugh, she was so happy to be getting such a visible reaction out of her co-worker. She was on a roll today.

"You are going to get yourself into trouble with that mouth of yours Agent Prentiss." JJ stated after clearing her throat softly.

"It gets me out of trouble more often than not Jennifer." Emily whispered, she sounded out every syllable of JJ's first name.

The blonde blinked quickly and made a choking noise in the back of her throat, like her mouth was so dry that she couldn't swallow the reflex gulp that tried going down. Her face was now officially imitating a flare.

"Oh JJ, you're amazing, you have just made my morning. Thank you." Emily laughed heartedly. Having been thoroughly embarrassed and rendered speechless, Agent Jareau surrendered and quickly made her way back to the safety of her office, she had decided the file wasn't worth the teasing. Emily was on top of her game today and JJ was un-prepared.

Later into the day a door slam echoed throughout the open area of the bullpen that was now occupied by most of the primary profilers of the BAU.

The snapping sound of the slammed office door made Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss jump, her head was previously resting on her arms as she watched the steam of her coffee rise and disappear. Finishing paperwork early sometimes had its downside, like now she had finished while everyone else was busy working away. She had been entertained earlier by JJ, but now the media liaison had taken to hiding in her office, so she was bored out of her mind, she could always go for an early lunch...on her own; fun.

Being startled by the slam that interrupted the peaceful silence, Emily had no choice but to appear to be alert.

Only one person in the building slammed doors, although Agent Prentiss was sure this particular subject only slammed doors because she was above punishment for doing so. Erin Strauss was a difficult woman and that was coming from a woman who was born from Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss.

"Heads up Princess" Warned one Penelope Garcia the BAU's finest tech analyst, who was sitting on Derek Morgan's desk. The warning was heeded immediately as Emily straightened her back and picked up the report file she had already completed, it was better to look busy.

"Agent Prentiss" The harsh voice made her want to cringe, but after years of hearing that same tone from her mother she was well trained in not showing it on the outside.

"Ma'am" Emily replied automatically. The Behaviour Analyst Unit Section Chief never approached her for a pleasant topic, usually is was to give a snide comment on Emily's work or to point out small things that the SSA might be doing wrong, usually things that had no effect on anything other than Strauss's nerves.

"Are you lost Agent Prentiss?" Strauss asked with a patronising tone, her eyes looking directly at the agent in front of her.

Emily looked around at her team members who were all watching the scene unfold like you would a car crash...it had a similar effect. In that moment where the team shared confused looks, the Communications Director Jennifer Jareau entered the bull pen behind Strauss. She immediately caught on to the situation and took her seat silently as she too watched the pair butt heads, again.

"Um no Ma'am I don't believe I am." Emily said after making sure she was in fact in the right place, not that she thought she was lost, but she needed to make sure she hadn't forgotten if she was meant to be in a specific place.

"Are you sure Emily, because to be it looks like you think you're at home in bed?" Strauss countered, speaking as if she was talking to a mere child who had no real understanding of the situation.

"No Ma'am, I was just getting a closer look at the scene photos." Emily excused as she fought off an approaching blush. She hated how Strauss always targeted her for embarrassment, all because she wouldn't assist in the down fall of Aaron Hotchner.

"I'm sure you were." Strauss said smirking, she then turned on her heel and left, leaving Emily to sag dejectedly in her seat. The brunette rubbed her forehead as if would help elevate the oncoming headache that followed any interaction with the section chief.

"That is one mean lady." Garcia commented as soon as she deemed it safe to do so. Everyone nodded in agreement, they were still watching Emily as she groaned and placed her head back into her arms.

Feeling complete sympathy for the older woman JJ walked over to the down agent and rubbed her back soothingly. It would appear that JJ had gotten over her earlier embarrassment.

"Are you okay Em? She really has it out for you huh." JJ said quietly so not to irritate what was already an irritated mind of Emily Prentiss.

All she got back was a muffled pained noise, which made her frown. She knew why Strauss targeted the brunette, everyone knew why, but that didn't mean she accepted it, she was even more annoyed by the fact that she couldn't do anything to help her friend out of the situation she had been placed in since the beginning.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a case that'll take you far away from Chief Strauss?" JJ offered hopefully. Getting away from the hard ass Section Chief is the only good thing about the cases that the team partake in.

"I'll get Hotch." Rossi said, already flicking open his phone, of course he had his unit chief on speed dial as did the others.

Feeling a little relieved to be getting out of the Section Chiefs immediate range, Emily perked up ready to give her friend her full attention.

It didn't take long for JJ to be set up and ready, which was perfect timing as Hotch appeared just as she finished handing out files of the latest case she had selected.

"What do we have?" He asked walking up to the television screen to look closely at the photos. This already looked to be a disturbing case, clearly the work of a deranged psychopath.

"I got a call this morning from the LAPD Robbery and Homicide Division. After looking at the file they sent over, it is clear that this is in need of dire attention." JJ stated looking around at each of her colleagues, she met Emily's eyes, there was something there, but she couldn't place it.

"At the moment LAPD have knowledge of four victims in a two month period. The first Jessica Hadley, white female, aged 32 had been euthanized. The second Clara Maize, African American female aged 57 was strangled with some form of wire. The third Michael Ash Jr, white male, aged 39 was stabbed repeatedly. The latest is Dianna Martin, white female, aged 43 was found with her throat slit." JJ read out from the board. She paused letting the profilers take notes.

"So ethnicity, gender and age aren't important to the Un-Sub, which means they are selecting at random possibly. Is there anything that links the victims?" Morgan asked. Having a Un-Sub that picks at random makes it all that much harder to identify possible targets.

"The only connection that appears obvious is the dump sites of the victims. Never the same place, random doorsteps seem to be the Un-Subs preferred dumb site for the bodies. They are always left on a doorstep." JJ replied looking down at the file in her hand. She'd already passed around a summarized copy, but it was very little to go on. It was one of the reasons she agreed to take the case. "Although they appear to be completely random, all of the homeowners are curators of various art galleries in LA" She added whilst looking down at her file.

"So the Un-Sub could be a rejected artist or a disgruntled employee." Morgan summarised.

"No if it was an employee only one gallery would be targeted, this is four different galleries." Emily stated. "Even then though thousands of artists are rejected by galleries, especially in Los Angeles the place is over run by struggling artists." She sighed. The group murmured their agreements with her point, none of them really listening to Reid as he gave them the percentage of struggling artists.

"Okay wheels up in thirty." Hotch ordered, he then left heading back to his office.


	2. Feeling the Heat

**Old Friend, New Enemy**

**Chapter Two – Feeling the Heat**

The soft whirring of the coffee pot brewing the strong black java was the only sound in the private jet that was on route to Los Angeles. The gentle trickling of the black liquid into the glass pot was what woke Emily from her light nap. The cabin had been darkened to ease the team into a peaceful sleep, well as peaceful has their haunted minds could be.

Emily blinked continuously for a few moments while her eyes adjusted to the low lighting, from what she could see, she was the only one awake. It wasn't uncommon for Emily to drift in and out of sleep; her mild insomnia had a plus side at least. It meant she was given more opportunities to observe sweet Jennifer Jareau un-hindered.

The slight rocking of the jet always put the blonde in to a deep sleep during the longer flights. It was something that the whole team did, they would collectively watch with amusement as the young media liaison would become droopy eyed as the plane moved smoothly through the sky. JJ was always the first to fall, and then the rest of the team would gradually follow one by one, Emily being the last.

Since she was up and felt as though she wasn't going to slip back, she got up from her seat, making sure not to wake anyone, as she made her way to the coffee pot. Looking at her watch she saw that they shouldn't be too far from LAX now, she sighed this may just be her last flavourful coffee till the case ends.

The plane jolted a little on her way back to her seat, which was directly opposite JJ's seat. She waited to see if the sudden movement awakened the blonde at all, but she appeared just as peaceful as she did before. Emily managed to get back to her seat with her coffee safely.

While sipping on her freshly brewed coffee Emily studied the sleeping blonde, it was strange how JJ managed to sleep with her head resting so precariously on her closed fist. Not only was it unstable, but it also looked very uncomfortable; seeing as how her face was being mashed against her closed hand.

Having started to feel like a bit of a creeper due to her own staring, Emily started studying the case file, her profiling mind lured in by the information. The ping of the seat belt signal brought her back; she put her file on the table to refasten her belt.

Turbulence hit the plane hard shaking the sleeping occupants to an abrupt alertness, and it was mostly a painless awakening, well for everyone but poor Jennifer Jareau; who was rubbing the side of her face that had harshly collided with the window edge.

Emily's eyes widened as she watched in a slow-mo like moment as JJ's hand slipped from under her face, meaning it was no longer holding her head up. The blonde's reaction was almost immediate; it took her a second to feel the pain.

Not that she found her friends pain amusing, but Emily was having some trouble holding back a chuckle. Another ping signalled the trouble to be over, unbuckling Emily moved from her seat to sit beside the groaning blonde.

"Oh JJ, are you alright?" She asked with small amusement. She reached up and pulled the blondes hands away from the abused area, JJ looked over to her almost pouting, she looked so pitiful that Emily found her absolutely adorable. She replaced JJ's hands with her own, she cradles the liaisons head gentle between her hands. Her thumb moved gently over the reddened area, soothing the pain away slowly, well that's what it felt like to JJ. It could just have been that the blonde was now concentrating on the older woman's caress.

"I'm okay, startled and a little sore, but I'm okay." JJ replied laughing it off, looking to hide her embarrassment, though it was unnecessary.

Shaking her head lightly Emily leant forward and place a delicate kiss on the sore spot just beside the blonde's eye.

"Don't baby me Prentiss; I can handle a bump on the head." JJ whined, pulling away from the now laughing brunette. She glared, which only made Emily laugh louder.

"Sure you can sweetie." Emily teased, she patted the blonde's knee and got up, going back to her seat, settling down for the rest of the flight.

The L.A. heat was stifling. It got hot in Virginia, but it was an easy heat that they were accustomed to. Having been to Los Angeles numerous times in her life, Emily was fully aware of the heat that attacked you the moment you left an air conditioned area. She knew what to wear from past experience; she was decked out in airy khaki pants and a white vest top, finished with her federal edition boots.

"Yee-ouch, I hope you all packed sun block." Morgan announced as he walked down the jets stairs; fanning himself with the file in his hands. For once his need to wear clothes that flashed his muscles was warranted.

"Ugh, we just got here and I already feel like I'm baking in my own skin." JJ panted, her face becoming increasingly more flushed the more she moved. Seeing the large black SUV just a few feet in front of her was the only thing that kept her moving. She had also stopped looking in Agent Prentiss's direction, since the older woman was totally rocking the butch look and JJ had to admit it was making her hotter than the sun was currently doing. You can admire a good looking woman without it being sexual right?

"Yeah you should have re-thought the shirt JJ." Morgan said nudging her playfully, but only served to annoy the heated blonde.

"Well unlike the all knowing Dr Reid, I left the wool at home." JJ mumbled, sparing a sympathetic glance over to the sweating genius.

While JJ had made it her mission to avoid looking at Emily, Emily wasn't capable of looking away from the communications liaison. She just had to watch as that single bead of sweat made a watery path from the side of the blondes head, down her slender neck and continued down the path of the woman's chest, till it disappeared down her slight cleavage.

It was dangerous, but that memory was going to be forever savoured, so the risk of being caught ogling her colleague was definitely worth it. The blonde was a tease and she wasn't even aware of it, thank the heavens for compartmentalization was all Emily could think.

There were numerous sighs of relief when the agents were seated in the air conditioned vehicle.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad." Emily said from her position at the wheel, since she was the only member of the team that knew the whereabouts of the Los Angeles Police Department from the top of her head.

She looked into the rear-view mirror at a flushed Reid and a pouting Morgan; not only was he not able to drive, but JJ had called shotgun as soon as the keys hit Emily's palm. Alpha males do not ride in the back, it goes against nature.

"Says the woman who knew full well what the weather was like and yet didn't feel the need to inform the rest of her team on proper attire for LA heat." JJ replied in an accusatory tone.

"Hey, I didn't know it would be this hot okay. I think they are having a heat wave or something." Emily said in her own defence. She waited for some back up from the statistical Dr Reid, but he appeared to be out of commission, he had his eyes shut and was currently resting his head on the cool glass of the window.

"They are expecting us as some point today Agent Prentiss." Hotch's voice crackled through the cars radio, making Emily jump into action, while JJ chuckled beside her.

With Emily leading the way it didn't take long to get the LAPD Robbery and Homicide Division on E 1st St. and she was thankful for it, as the air conditioning of the SUV was set to almost freezing, it was cold enough that she had developed goose pimples. She was glad to be wearing a padded bra.

She had given up on batting her blonde passenger's hands away from the controls, because JJ was relentless in her pursuit of turning everyone into an icicle.

Getting out of the car quickly Emily was eager to soak up some heat; she slammed the door of the SUV just to show her annoyance.

The others were a little slower at leaving the cool air, except Rossi and Hotch who got out as soon as they pulled up to the precinct just after Emily. Coming up to her side Rossi patted her back supportively, there was a reason he preferred riding with the unit chief, his serious though slightly okay company was comfortable.

Jennifer led the way into the precinct, entering with flare and that air of complete confidence around her. The group followed behind; just as they reached the front desk an officer approached the blonde holding out his hand.

"Detective Walsh, you must be the guys from the BAU." He said, after a brief shake he released JJ's hands, so he was able to greet the others as the liaison listed them off to him. "I would have liked to get straight into it, but it appears that the Captain has taken an interest in this case and has decided to take the lead. So if you'll just follow me I'll introduce you all." He continued. The profilers could see the man was tense and overall unhappy that he was out ranked to charge the investigation.

The team followed Det. Walsh down the hall, till he stopped outside a door that was labelled as 'Conference Room'. He knocked once and then walked in, motioning for the team to follow him inside.

"Ma'am our guests have arrived." Walsh announced as he stepped aside so the team was visible to the Captain.

"Thank you Jason, you can continue as you were." The Captain replied, without looking up from the papers laid out on the desk. It was a bit of a shock when the woman behind the desk looked up and smirked at them. "You know the look of surprise on people's faces when they see me sitting in the captain's seat certainly doesn't get old. Captain Isabella Bordoe, thank you for coming." The raven haired woman laughed joyfully.

"We apologise Cpt. Bordoe, we had assumed Cpt. Weiser was in charge here." Aaron replied, moving closer to shake the now standing woman's outstretched hand.

"Ah no, he retired a few years back." Cpt. Bordoe replied. She then went about introducing herself to the other members of the profiler team. She had paid special attention to Emily, which didn't go un-noticed by anyone other than Emily perhaps.

"I hope this room is a sufficient enough space for you, the lounge is the biggest area, but I'd have a mutiny on my hands had I taken over that space." The woman said quite seriously, she watched for Agent Prentiss's reaction, when a laugh was emitted she smirked. She was definitely going to do her best to spend as much time with the brunette as possible while the case lasted. They just didn't make women like that in LA.

The team moved around in sync, each busy making the room their own, a space of which would benefit them most as they worked. The first thing to be set up was the communication link via laptop to Quantico, VA.

JJ was gradually pinning up each photo of the victims and the crime scenes, as well as any evidence that had been recovered so far. Reid was looking over the Los Angeles general map, pin pointing the areas in which the bodies were recovered.

"Once your finished setting up, I can have one of my officers show you to your hotel, the Kyoto Grand Hotel and Garden right?" The captain asked, as she watched the team move around the other like a well oiled machine. They certainly made a few of her officer's look like club footed chimps, unfortunately.

"Yeah that's right, but an escort won't be necessary. Agent Prentiss has everything covered. Thank you for the offer though." JJ said, only stopping momentarily to smile quickly over her shoulder at the raven haired woman.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready to get started. I'll be in my office it's just over the hall." With that said Isabella Bordoe left the team to their work and moved on to start her own paperwork and to maybe plan a strategy for her quest of getting to know SSA Emily Prentiss on a less professional level.


	3. A Touch Too Personal

**Old Friend, New Enemy**

**Chapter Three – A Touch Too Personal**

The Kyoto Grand Hotel and Garden was actually roughly five minutes away from the precinct, which made going back and forth easier, nobody was arguing when the time came to get settled into their hotel rooms.

The keys had been handed out; each had their own room number. They made their way to their level which was 2nd from the top; this was definitely nicer than some of the other places they are sometimes required to stay in.

Their rooms were all along the same row, it was all going well they were all standing outside their respective doors, but then Reid appeared and made his way to the very same door Morgan was standing at.

"What are you doing kid?" Morgan asked looking at the genius oddly. The other members of the team watched on, curiosity didn't bypass top of the line FBI agents.

"This is the room number on my key, looks like we're bunking together." Reid answered, not looking bothered in the least. He just wanted to get some sleep, this case was going to drag he just had that feeling about it.

"Ooh the mighty Derek Morgan doubling with another guy, so sweet." JJ teased, laughing along with Emily.

"Oh hell no, Prentiss, swap with him." Morgan ordered, his thick arms folding over his chest; a chest that he had unconsciously pumped up. The alpha male pose had been initiated. Hotch and Rossi had apparently lost interest in their younger colleague's antics and had disappeared inside their own rooms.

"I hardly think that's appropriate Morgan." JJ said before Emily could agree. "Look me and Emily will swap with you both okay. That is if you don't mind doubling with me Em?" She asked.

"I don't mind, besides you're prettier than Derek." Emily replied, winking at the blonde liaison. JJ swapped keys with Reid, while Emily did the same with Morgan. "Goodnight guys." She said as she opened the hotel room door.

Both woman walked through the room together checking everything out, the bed was huge and looked unbelievably comfortable, getting up in the morning may be a challenge. Emily walked over to the floor to ceiling window; she looked at the view for a moment and then turned to drop her go back on the chair in the corner. She rummaged through it for a second; till she found the sleepwear she was looking for; a button down white shirt, which just managed to cover her lady business.

She decided to change in the en-suite bathroom, since she was going for a shower anyway. She would make it quick as JJ more than likely was dying to have a shower after today. She was in and out in ten minutes; that had to be a record or something.

Having been waiting patiently with her pyjamas in hand, JJ was eager to jump into the shower, she could feel the dirt on her skin from the sweat and the grime of travelling. As soon as the bathroom door opened the blonde was in there, practically pushing Emily out in her rush to shut the door.

The brunette laughed as she walked around the room, putting her clothes into the draws beside the bed, she had claimed the left side closest to the window. The view was similar to that of her bedroom in D.C. the chances were she was going to sleep faster with the city lights in her view.

Emily was folding one of her shirts when JJ came out in her PJ's. Just looking at her now, Emily knew that when she woke up in the morning the blonde wouldn't be wearing any PJ's at all. She was actually starting to feel bad for not thinking of advising her friend on suitable clothes for the LA heat.

They both stood on their sides of the bed, pulling the sheets back in unison. JJ climbed in first, sighing pleasurably as she sunk into the heavenly mattress. The brunette followed, pulling only the thin sheet back over them both, JJ would thank her later.

"Right keep your hands to yourself Jareau. Good night." Emily said her back to the blonde so she wouldn't see the huge smirk on her face as she listened to partner huff and sputter some mutterings of denial. She heard another sigh and then a whisper of sweet dreams, before she drifted to sleep.

The early sun shone through the open window of the doubling agent's room, and since they hadn't drawn the curtain they had no protection other than to turn away from it, which they both had at some point, which had also led to their current position of Big Spoon Little Spoon; Emily being the large piece of cutlery.

It wasn't long after 6:00am that a shrill ringing invaded the peacefully silence of the room. Such a rude awakening caused a few groans, a hand stretched out from under the thin sheet to pat the bed side table, till it hit the source of the annoyance.

"Agent Jareau,...okay." JJ mumbled sleepily, when she hung up she yawned and stretched, which caused her to push back into the body suctioned to her back, a body she hadn't been aware of during her dreams. "I think someone should have taken their own advice Agent Prentiss." JJ joked as she pried Emily's arm from around her bare waist.

"If you wanted me to keep to myself then you shouldn't have stripped off Jennifer." Emily countered her voice husky due to sleep.

"I was hot, besides I wasn't aware I had taken my clothes off." JJ defended a light blush on her cheeks; she pulled the sheet away from Emily so she could wrap it around her half naked body. It wasn't like she was a prude, but she couldn't handle giving the older woman anymore ammo for teasing.

"Ah the sub-conscious knows what you really want. Seriously though it's a good job you had underwear on, who knows what might have happened." Emily said playfully, winking at the now severely blushing blonde. JJ really was more receptive of her teasing lately; she was going to enjoy it while she could. You never knew when the blonde would choose to fight back.

"Get dressed Prentiss, down stairs in five." JJ ordered, before grabbing her go back and making an escape to the bathroom; leaving a chortling brunette in her wake.

"Prentiss, Rossi you go check out the latest crime scene. JJ if you could try to get some information from the victims' families. Reid can you do a geographical profile. Morgan you and I are going to each of the dumpsites." Hotch listed out responsibility. Getting nods all around, he grabbed the necessities and made his way out with Morgan in tow.

"I'll escort you to the scene Emily." Cpt. Bordoe stated grinning. She didn't wait for an answer as she walked out of the room slipping her jacket on as she went.

She had left the rooms occupants a little stunned. They were all looking Emily, who was looking at the door that the Captain had just left through. She then looked over at JJ who had her eye brow raised and was smirking at the brunette.

"I wasn't aware you were on a first name bases with the Captain, Agent Prentiss." Rossi stated cheekily, he was sure he made the right decision in coming out of his retirement, to think he would be missing on such entertaining people.

"Neither was I." Emily replied seriously. She shook it off and grabbed her light jacket and exited the room along with Rossi. Reid was clearly confused, which only made JJ look at him adoringly; he was so naive it was cute.

In the car to the latest dumpsite Emily was thankful they were taking their bureau issued SUV; it meant Rossi and herself rode upfront. Well since she was driving she was of course in front and Rossi was a senior agent, so in respect he should be riding shotgun.

"It's just here on the left Emily." Bordoe directed. Her hand brushing the brunette's shoulder as her hand came over the centre console.

As instructed Emily pulled the large vehicle up outside a reasonable sized two story suburban home. Crime tape was going across the front of the gate that lead to the front door, where the body had been found lent up against the wall beside the door. They walked up the driveway, taking in every detail. Emily spun around slowly on the spot looking up and down the street.

"How does a street this busy not bring up any witnesses to a body being dumped on someone's doorstep?" Emily asked looking over at her partner, who was inspecting what appeared to be disturbed earth, but on a closer look you could see it was drag marks.

"Well our un-sub can't be in peak physical condition or they are relatively small. The un-sub had to drag the body and Dianna Martin was roughly 112lbs, not exactly a challenge for a healthy male." Rossi summarised.

"You got all that from a bit of upturned dirt?" Cpt. Bordoe asked sceptically, a little burnt that her investigators had missed it. She was ignored by both agents who continued to look around the scene. "We think the body was dumped during the art opening down on W 5th St, this a tight community, they all would have been there. Those who weren't are positive they saw nothing and are refusing to be involved. Welcome to LA" The said sarcastically, waving her hand around a bit showing her agitation on the people being un-cooperative.

"Fear does that to people. I think we're done here." Rossi said getting up from his crouched position. "We can relay what we found to the others; hopefully they themselves will have found something so we can develop a rough profile to work with." He walked back over to the SUV ducking under the tape as her went.

"So, do you fancy getting some coffee?" The black haired woman asked Emily as they followed Rossi to the vehicle.

"Sure. We can pick up some for the team also." Emily replied, unintentionally shooting down the young woman.

When the trio returned with steaming Starrbucks coffee for the others, who all looked a little put out, it was definitely not how Emily remembered leaving them. She was actually surprised to see JJ back so early.

"A 'pick me up' anyone?" Emily asked, lifting the tray of coffee in the air, so it was visible to all. Before she knew the tray was empty save for her own coffee.

"You're a life saver Em." JJ gushed as she willingly scolded her mouth on the liquid gold she had been gifted with. She squeezed Emily's hand gratefully, before returning to her seat.

The last arrivals each took a spare seat around the table.

"So did you find anything from the victims' families?" Emily asked the blonde, who was still happily absorbing her coffee.

"Ugh, after the third door was shut in my face I was a little less offended when it happened one final time. They just aren't going to cooperate with us, not that I blame them, but it makes it just that bit harder." JJ groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, fending off the attacking ache in her mind.

"Well Hotch and I managed to find something that might make the random dumpsites not so random after all. Baby girl, can you get pictures of the curators that were targeted." Morgan asked the tech whose face was grinning on the laptop screen.

"Witness my mastery of all things god-like." Was Garcia's only reply, seconds later the fax machine beeped as imaged were delivered.

"Thank you Garcia." JJ said, picking up the photos and attaching them to the notice board.

"Well that can't be a coincidence. These victims are like the curators doppelganger. The un-subs ability to find an almost carbon copy in two months is amazing, not that I'm admiring their work, but this is incredibly rare." Reid said in awe of what he was seeing.

"This kind of dedication to detail makes it seem personal. It's like the un-sub is showing the real target what they wish to do them or what they are going to do to them." Morgan added, frowning trying to put pieces together.

Rossi informed the team what he and Emily had found at the latest scene. The team then settled down for a moment each making notes. Seeing her opportunity Cpt. Bordoe made her way over to JJ who was seated away from the others.

"Agent Jareau?" Bordoe said quietly when she was close enough. Hearing her names JJ looked up at the raven haired woman in front of her. She was certainly good looking, JJ would admit that much. Something about her steely grey eyes, made her feel a little guarded though.

"Cpt. Bordoe, what can I do for you?" The blonde asked confused, surely the Captain had some work of her own to be getting on with.

"You look pretty close to Emily." Cpt. Bordoe stated factually. She eyed the blonde for signs of panic or deflection.

"Agent Prentiss and I are good friends, if that's what you mean." JJ replied sternly, making sure she emphasized 'Agent Prentiss'. As far as JJ was concerned the captain using Emily's first name was too personal for a working relationship that had only started yesterday.

"So she's single then. Excellent, you know they don't make women like that in LA, makes you consider requesting a transfer." The captain laughed, clapping the liaison roughly on the back as she got and left the room, but not before winking at Emily when their eyes met.

JJ sat opened mouthed, completely taken aback but what had just happened. Did the woman not know they were here to catch and psychopathic killer?


	4. Tired Temper

_**Your reviews have been amazing, I take all opinions into account and try to fit what you want into the story, it doesn't always work, but I'll always attempt it. Please keep reviewing, I'm glad people are enjoying this. Thank you.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Old Friend, New Enemy**

**Chapter Four – Tired Temper**

They weren't getting very far in the case at all. There hadn't been any abductions that could be linked to their killer and no bodies had been dumped on any doorsteps. It was like the un-sub had just stopped either that or moved onto to a different picking ground.

The mood in the precinct was low, so the team returned to their hotel feeling useless and very unproductive. Emily had decided to wait until JJ and she were alone in their room, away from nosey listeners, before she asked about the blonde liaisons encounter with the raven haired captain.

Well she would have mentioned it the minute they had the door closed, but JJ was still agitated from talking to Isabelle Bordoe and had stormed off into the bathroom for a shower. Emily hoped it made the blonde relax; she was reluctant to admit she was a little jumpy around her younger colleague, walking on eggshells as the saying goes.

When JJ did come out all squeaky clean she looked a lot happier, there was even a small satisfied smile on her lips. Emily saw it as a green light and green means go.

"So what were you and Bella talking about earlier?" She asked, tilting her head showing her almost eager curiosity. If there was one thing Emily hated, it was being out of loop, that and being denied knowledge on a subject of interest i.e. Jennifer Jareau. Whatever the captain had said to the liaison it made her glare continuously at the door for almost five minutes.

"Oh so it's Bella now?" JJ asked stiffly. There was an unfamiliar burning feeling in her stomach; it was making her feel sick and angry at the same time. She had never really felt true jealously before, she definitely didn't like it. Then again she guessed it wasn't an emotion that anybody liked to feel. It wasn't like she could talk to Emily about it either, she had no right to be jealous, Emily Prentiss was her own woman and she was gorgeous in a refined way, so naturally people would be attracted to her. She tensed up defensively, what if Emily profiled her?

"Oh yeah um she insisted I call her Bella when we were at Starrbucks." Emily replied shyly, her hand reaching back to rub the back of her neck nervously, which only incensed JJ's jealously even more.

"Well 'Bella' has more in mind for you than just coffee. " JJ grumbled, she looked up at Emily and saw her face was scrunched a little in confusion. She sighed; it still amazed her that the very intelligent woman in front of her could be so very dim at times. "She wants you in her bed, and not in the 'let's stay up and talk about boys' kind of way." JJ explained slowly.

When the brunette's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open JJ knew it had clicked...finally.

"Really? I wasn't getting a vibe or anything." She replied innocently. She was aware that the captain had a habit of invading her personal bubble at times and was more attentive to her than the other members of the team, but that didn't mean she wanted to jump into bed with her; JJ acted similar to the captain, although JJ and she were close friends and hadn't just met.

"How can you not see that she was blatantly hitting on you Emily? Honestly you can be so naive sometimes." JJ said throwing her hands up into the air in her frustration. Sighing away the tension, JJ let her body flop gracelessly on the bed, she stared at the ceiling taking steady breathes.

The profiler chuckled quietly; there was something about JJ that definitely appealed to her in a more than friendly manner. The younger woman certainly had a flare for the dramatics, though she had a point, but in Emily's defence if she assumed every bit of flirting directed at her was serious then she would more than likely end up getting herself in trouble.

"Hey that's not fair, you hit on me all the time, doesn't mean you want to be my bed buddy, how am I supposed to tell the difference between the two." Emily said grinning, she waited for it.

'Because there isn't a difference' JJ thought.

It didn't take long for JJ to realise what was being said and her thoughts were heading into an uncharted area. She sprung up on the bed so she was sitting ram rod straight, amazingly she didn't snap her spine, which Emily was thankful for...try explaining that one to Hotch.

"W-what I don't hit on you." JJ protested, while doing a very interesting imitation of a floundering fish. Her arms waved about manically as if it was going to convince Emily of her innocence.

Taking advantage of the blonde's boggled state, Emily smirked as she slinked closer to the liaison; whose eyes were getting wider as her partner got closer, she may have stopped breathing. This really was too good of an opportunity for Emily to pass up.

So like any sane person, she slowly slipped her right leg over JJ's slightly shaky knees as she straddled pretty statue. With her knees being on either side of JJ on the bed, Emily had to hook her arms around the younger woman's neck so she didn't fall off, because that just wouldn't be smooth at all.

"Don't worry Jennifer, you're my favourite." Emily whispered, her breathe caressed the blondes neck making the tiny hairs on her skin perk up.

Feeling very proud of herself, Emily nearly giggled she was so happy. She was even prouder when she stopped that horrid noise in her throat, Prentiss women did not giggle, they just didn't, seriously though JJ really did make it too easy.

Her mind had officially been blown, that was JJ's only plausible reasoning behind having let the older agent gain the upper hand yet again. She hated how this gorgeous woman was able to render her completely useless. The images in her mind right now were not the normal images she had of Emily Prentiss, she'd surely have 'pervert' stamped on her forehead with bright red ink if anyone were to ever know what was going on inside her head.

"Jayj?" Emily called quietly. The lights were on, but nobody was home. "Jennifer?" She called again. Still there was no reply; the woman under her was catatonic. Emily didn't know whether to be proud or concerned.

"Whoops, I think I may have broken you, my sweet Jennifer." She sang sweetly, tapping the girl on her cute little nose with her pointer finger, she then slid off JJ's lap.

When she was safely behind the door of the room's bathroom she couldn't hold back her joy any more, yet another successful teasing of poor Jennifer Jareau. She was definitely more physically responsive to Emily's teasing. Now if only Emily had the courage to flirt more seriously with the BAU's resident sweetheart.

Both women were settled on their respective sides of the bed, but sleeping wasn't coming easy to each of the agents. JJ tossed and turned well into the early hours of the morning, which of course kept her bed mate awake, especially since every time the blonde flicked out her legs she kicked Emily in the thigh and shin.

Emily was doing her best to remain patient and understanding of her friends sleeping dilemma. She understood that it was an irregular warm night bordering on hot even and every knew JJ was having a hard time adjusting, but seriously if one more kick came in the other woman's direction, the blonde agent was going to find her ass on the floor; harshly.

Even though Emily had given JJ a pair of her lightest Pyjamas to wear to bed, the blonde's weren't suitable, JJ still ended getting over heated and simply had to strip them off, so she was just in her underwear...again.

Had Emily been peacefully snoozing, she'd probably be all over the half naked woman, being an active dreamer had its advantages, but alas she was wide awake having her lower body battered and it wasn't in a good way.

"Ugh, Emily!" JJ whined unhappily as she once again flipped over aggressively. Luckily for her, her leg just barely managed to skim over Emily's abused thigh. How people slept comfortably in this humidity she's never know.

"You know if you stopped chucking yourself around Jennifer you might not get so hot and bothered." Emily stated turning her head to the left so she could look at the pest beside her, only to find two fierce blue eyes glaring back at her. "Just saying." She added quickly while smiling sweetly.

"Look I can feel my skin sticking to the sheets, and I'm in my undies for crying out loud, who sweats like this in their underwear." JJ groaned moving once again, but so she was on her side facing Emily who was looking at her with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow; it definitely didn't help her cool her down.

"You could always go au natural." The brunette suggested saucily.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. You were bad enough last night and I was partially covered then, I'm not starring in your twisted fantasies Prentiss." JJ answered back seriously, well she was half serious the other half was being hypocritical and taking part of some twisted fantasies of its own.

"Hey I was just looking to help out a friend with some friendly advice." Emily said looking not so innocent in the slightest.

She was actually willing to forgive the blonde for keeping her awake if she kept up with this playfulness, it had been a while since JJ had been able to say anything back. Teasing was fun sure, but she liked to be kept on her toes and a challenge was the Prentiss' family weakness. She was also happy to see that JJ was finally recovering mentally from being straddled, she really wouldn't have been able to explain a brain dead liaison to Hotch, well not without having to sit through a 'stern talking to' at least.

"Be quiet Emily, I'm trying to sleep." JJ copped out, rolling over so she was once again facing away from her tormenter. She ignored Emily, who was chuckling quietly, she's best her one day.

It was yet another early morning and JJ's mood had not improved, it had actually worsened. Now not only was she hot, but she was also sleep deprived. Even the ratty couch in the precincts lounge was looking inviting, if only the packs of rowdy men would go and do some actual work.

"Prentiss keep you up all night?" Morgan asked as he sat down on the seat next to the yawning blonde.

"No!" JJ snapped fighting a telling blush; Morgan was not nearly as oblivious at Emily. He would easily be able to suss out her budding feelings and more than likely be able to read her mind, and see all those non platonic thoughts of the brunette woman.

"Whoa okay Jay I was just messing with you, chill girl." Morgan surrendered holding his hands up in front of him as he leant back in his seat, looking concerned.

"Shift it Derek." Emily said as she appeared out of nowhere behind the dark built profiler. Her hand was on the back of JJ's chair, while her head was motioning for him to move to another seat.

Shaking his head and mumbling something about 'women' and 'issues' as he moved away from the pair, going over to the safety and predictability of the guys company.

When Derek had moved Emily moved slowly into the now vacated cushioned chair, her hand moving from the back of JJ's chair to her shoulder, where she squeezed it gently then slid it towards the back of the blondes neck and began to rub it soothingly. Her other hand was being used to look through the new information that had been recovered, although there was very little to go on still.

Having the tension gradually rubbed out of her neck, JJ was starting relax. She looked over at her friend, who was looking at some scene pictures; it looked like she was actually massaging her neck without really thinking about it. JJ wasn't about to complain, it was nice.

Just as the liaisons eyes started to droop, the conference room door came open with a force and none other than Captain Isabelle Bordoe. The eye catching woman was beaming like a million watt light bulb, and of course it was directed at Agent Prentiss, the only person who hadn't looked up at the door; she saw the captain's reflection in the blackout laptop screen, so she had no reason to turn around.

"Coffee run, Emily would you like to give me a hand?" Cpt. Bordoe asked the smile still stuck to her face, even though she wanted to frown at what she saw upon walking in. She was sure the BAU's liaison said Emily and she were friends, but the blonde had become increasingly hostile towards her when Emily was around.

"Um su..." Emily was interrupted by JJ snapping "She's busy, have a cadet do it." Everyone was silent, looking back and forth between the Captain and their colleague. Emily sat awkwardly; she had let her hand slip from JJ's neck, back to her own lap where she twisted her fingers together nervously.

The two women glared at each other, icy grey battled against stormy blue, neither budging. Although only one was confused as to why they were being so ridiculous, even bordering on unprofessional.

Feeling the tension being worse, Emily looked desperately towards her unit chief Aaron Hotchner to rescues them from the impending war. Clearing his throat he did just that.

"Morgan, accompany Cpt. Bordoe on her coffee run. We'll continue here." He commanded his stern look set in place, making sure nobody was going to attempt to argue. Morgan did as told, ushering the unhappy captain out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The room stayed completely silent for nearly five minutes, before Reid tried to break the tension.

"Bella Bordoe sounds like something you'd see on Broadway." He got glared at for his efforts, while Rossi and Hotch just turned away from him shaking their heads.

"Sounds like a prostitute." JJ spat, her temper was definitely getting away from her if she was actually saying things like that out loud. Emily's head whipped around to look at her in shock. Feeling that she had to deal with this before it got worse, Emily took a hold of JJ's hand and pulled her up, leading her out of the door and into an empty female locker room.

"What is going on with you lately?" Emily asked gently.

"I don't know what you talking about." Was the blonde's reply, and it was a reply Emily wasn't about to accept.

"JJ this isn't you. You're sweet and friendly, not bitchy and rude. Why is it about the captain that's getting to you?" She asked her hand rubbed JJ's arm gently, coaxing her into talking.

"I don't have to like everyone!" JJ argued. She was too hot for this crap, she didn't like the captain because she was unprofessional and she was more interested in getting into her partners panties than she was in getting the killer, which is what her team was there for.

"No you don't, but I've seen you be politer to convicted murders than you have been to Bella." Emily replied, cocking her head to the right.

"God, would you stop staying saying her stupid name!" JJ shouted she grabbed a fistful of her blonde locks angrily. Her breathing was heavy and she looked to be shaking slightly. Emily had backed away in surprise when the younger woman shouted, she was more than concerned now, and it was rare for JJ to shout. Obviously everyone was entitled to lose it every now and then, but she couldn't help if she didn't know what the actual problem was.

Un-sure of what she was safe to do, Emily reached out unsurely to cover the hand that was fisted in the blonde's hair, when she covered it with her own, the fist uncurled, letting go to be cradled in Emily's comforting touch.

"I'm sorry Emily; I don't know what's going on with me. I just don't like the way she is around you." JJ admitted in a whisper, she moved forward, leaning against Emily's front, shocking the taller woman. On instinct Emily wrapped her arms around the sniffling blonde, stroking her back soothingly.

She calmed to smaller woman down quite quickly, which made Emily think that maybe JJ was simply tired and that she wasn't handling things with a like she usually would due to having only minimal energy to work with. It was adorable, fortunately Emily had the sense to not vocalise her 'aww' when she felt the blonde yawn against her neck, before snuggling closer. She didn't doubt that if she held her for much longer, she'd had a sleep agent in her arms.

Before they had a chance to find out, Emily's phone bleeped with text message. She groaned, apologising to the blonde in her arms as she was jostled in Emily's venture of un-pocketing her phone to see who was contacting her. She read the message, her eyes widening as she read further. She pulled back, her hands on her drowsy friend's shoulders holding her up and away from her snuggle space.

"We caught a break Jayj, come on." Emily said, taking a hold of JJ's limply hanging hand, leading her out of the locker room, she dropped her hand once they were out, only to move her hand to the small of the blonde's back ushering her into the conference room, where the team and Cpt. Bordoe were crowded around the small screen of the laptop.

"Finally, my girls have arrived. Okay so I while I was wallowing in self pity since I couldn't find anything on this wacko, I looked a little deeper on the poor souls who were rejected from the four galleries and it turns out that two rejects had articles written about them because they were popular within their areas. And well one Jennifer McLaughlin, committed suicide three months ago after a two year struggle with depression after being having her work rejected several times for various reasons." Garcia explained her findings in what seemed to be a single breathe. "Her husband Shane McLaughlin up and quit his job not long after and looks to have disappeared from the grid, no paper trail since his resignation." She added. It was hard not to feel bad for those who lost their minds due to a loss of a loved one.

"Sounds like we have a suspect, address Garcia?" Hotch asked, his face showing some relief on the information. No one liked cold cases.

"841 N Bunker Hill Ave, be careful my lovely's." The Tech Analyst replied immediately.

"Thanks baby girl." Morgan said smiling at the currently pink haired woman, before cutting the connection to his friend.

"Let's move." Rossi said he was already twirling the keys around his finger, only to have Emily swipe them from him cheekily; she stuck her tongue out and quickly left to get to the car first.


	5. He Shot Me Down Bang, Bang

**Old Friends, New Enemy**

**Chapter Five – He Shot Me Down Bang, Bang**

Police cruisers and SWAT vans lined the street, when the bureau issued SUV's pulled into the street two officers moved quickly to put the police barrier in the middle of the road, while others stretched the police tape. Luckily it was finished just as news vans appeared. There was always someone who opened their mouth.

The team were huddled together strapping on their FBI Kevlar vests, as well as checking their weapons. When they were ready Hotch called the Captain over, so she was aware of their plan on taking down their suspect as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"We were hoping to make a quiet entrance, but with all the commotion and police presence out here, that is no longer an option. SWAT will enter first along with Morgan, Prentiss and Cpt. Bordoe." He explained looking to those named, getting approved nods from each. "We don't want to over crowd the place, so Rossi, Reid, JJ and I will remain outside as backup if necessary. Understood?" Again he looked around getting nods, although not from his communications liaison. She was looking hesitant at staying behind.

"SWAT is in position ma'am." A young looking officer said to Cpt. Bordoe. She nodded, thanking the man before turning back to the profilers.

"Ready?" She asked. She smiled through her nerves. She wasn't naive enough to think that juts because it all appeared to be a simple mission that it was going to run smoothly, this job throws curve balls at every opportune moment. Good officers were lost to over confidence; she wasn't going to be one of them

"Ready as we'll ever be." Morgan replied, adjusting the straps to his vest one last time before heading off towards the front door where SWAT's Alpha team were waiting impatiently, ready to bust the door down and raid the place.

"See you later." Emily said to her team waving casually, while she looked at the sad blonde; who had no choice but to watch her recently acknowledged crush walk into a dangerous situation. JJ just managed to hold her hand up in return to Emily's gesture.

The leading member of Team Alpha watched attentively as Morgan silently counted down on his fingers, the key was hovering just over the key hole, prepared for the go ahead to break in the door. The moment Morgan closed his fist the barge hit the door, knocking it wide open with an echoing force.

It was almost a blur to the onlookers as they watched the few that stormed into the house as soon as the door was opened. The world outside the house was mute, everyone waiting on bated breath as the people inside worked their way through the building in search of their man.

JJ was a deathly pale shade, she stared unblinking up at the building where her friend and team members had just vanished into. Her mental chants of 'she's okay' were stopped immediately as suddenly had an overwhelming feeling to be sick, just as three clear shots rang out, the silence was broken as one of the second floor windows shattered. A body was the force behind the breaking window...a body in a FBI vest; it was a sight had a distraught JJ screaming for her love.

As the door swung open it was a rush to get through the door. The house was silent with the exception of the muffled footsteps of the invaders that were making their way through the house.

The first half through the door continued on through the first floor, checking every room that appeared left and right. The second half took to the stairway leading to the second floor, Emily and Bella followed behind closely.

Taking a deep breath Emily waited for the first two men to be standing outside the first door they came across, she nodded and then moved in through the opened door.

"Clear" She announced relieved. The following room was a bathroom, which was quickly cleared by Cpt. Bordoe who was starting to look a little concerned, since downstairs had come up with an all clear, which meant Mr McLaughlin was either in the next room waiting for them or he was out in the world preying on the innocent.

The same manoeuvre was used on the last door which was right in front of them, opposite the entrance of the stairs. By the time they were ready to enter the last room, Morgan and the rest of the team had pulled up the rear, watching over their shoulder when they enter.

"Open it." Emily ordered, the man holding on to the door knob turned it slowly, then quickly thrust the door open for Emily and the captain to storm through. After a quick observation the room looked to be all clear, which is what Cpt. Bordoe said into the radio attached to her wrist.

Emily walked over to the large window, looking down and around at the people littering the ground below. She watched as Morgan left the house and walked over their unit chief telling him the news. It was the sound of a gun being cocked that made her whip around to face, what she had a very bad feeling was going to be a gun pointed in her direction.

And she wasn't wrong. Standing in front of what looked to be a hole in the wall was a man. He stood at roughly 5, 9. He looked like he hadn't showered in the months he had been pursuing his revenge. His bright eyes dragged down by the large bags they carried, while his grease slicked black hair hung in his face.

"You could have knocked." Mr McLaughlin said casually as he stared down the sight of the shiny 44. Magnum he had pointed at the FBI agent.

Emily didn't even have time to think before her body was thrown backwards at the sound of a shot, so loud it was deafening. The force of the bullet impacting with her chest took her body through the pane window with ease. More shots followed, but none were felt as she floated in the air. Her mind kicked into gear as air rushed past her ear, what little air she had left in her lungs was casted from her upon the hard impact she had on the buildings lawn.

She could have sworn she heard her name echo, but her mind was all over the place. A part of her was trying to make her get up, but the half that was succeeding was the part that was insisting she relax and shut down.

The thud of the body hitting the ground silenced the chaos that was breaking out upon the once peaceful street.

Captain Bordoe could be seen hanging through the second story window, screaming down at Emily, but she was quickly hauled back inside by some of the other officers.

JJ was grabbed by Rossi, who was trying just as hard to hold himself back, as the medics, Morgan and Hotch all ran to their fallen agent's aid. The liaison in his arms completely broke down, when she realised she wasn't going to get out of the arms encasing her, her body crumbled beneath her, taking Rossi to the floor also. Reid looked back and forth between both of his female colleagues, his mind was baffled at the realisation that the two strongest women he had ever encountered were broken. They had seemed so invincible that he was sure nothing could bring them to this.

Medics were quick to have the brunette on a stretcher, neck brace and all. She was wheeled to the ambulance easily as Morgan and Hotch forced on lookers out of the way. Hotch travelled in the emergency vehicle with Emily, ordering Morgan to get himself and the rest of the team to the hospital, the LAPD could handle the rest. The man was dead, there was nothing for them to do now, but make sure Emily was okay.

Hours were spent at the hospital, with no word on their comrade. JJ was sitting in the corner, curled up into herself, while staring blankly at the drab coloured walls of the emergency waiting area. The smell of disinfectant that clung to hospitals made her nauseous and imaging Emily on an operating table just made it all that much worse.

Surely if the bullet didn't kill her the fall would have, anyone one of those things could kill a person and Emily went through both one immediately after the other. And from what the captain had told them, Emily was shot point blank with a 44. Magnum, it would be extremely unlikely for the Kevlar vest to have been able to withstand that kind of power in such a short distance.

The captain was also present in the waiting area; she was seating on the opposite side of the room, on a very uncomfortable chair, her head in her hands. She was blaming herself for not checking for illusion walls; then again walls that are built to appear as if they do not exist are unlikely to be seen on a room sweep. Her mistake was the reason she was in the waiting room, it was also the reason she was sitting as far from the catatonic blonde as possible. She knew the BAU's little blonde could and would kill her if the opportunity was granted to her.

A few hours later a doctor finally made his way over to the team, who looked like they were quite literally on the edge of loosing what little sense they had left. JJ was on the doctor the second she saw him, which was immediately, since she was on a hyper alert mode.

"Is she alright? Can we see her? What's wrong with her?" She asked, her questions coming out so quickly that they sounded jumbled together. Her proximity made the surgeon back up nervously, it was his experience that upset women are usually more dangerous than upset men.

"Miss Prentiss is out of surgery and on her way to ICU, so you'll be able to see her shortly, one person at a time mind you. And as for well being, she has been extremely lucky considering the circumstances. Her vest just managed to hold to the bullet from entering her body, but the force of the shot broke a couple of ribs, which then punctured a lung. Quite obviously the fall didn't help, but again this is where she was lucky, no seriously damage was caused on impact, aside from a mild concussion." The doctor explained gently, looking around at everyone. There were certainly a lot of people who cared for the woman that he thankfully saved on his operating table.

"Oh thank god." JJ sighed, her body relaxing almost entirely. Morgan was at her side in an instant, holding her up, just in case her legs gave out on her again. One agent in a hospital bed was already one too many.

"I'll send a nurse for you, when we have Ms Prentiss settled in her room." The doctor said before giving a final nod to the room's occupants and then left to carry on his work elsewhere in the hospital.

"JJ, we'll leave you with Emily. She needs rest more than anything, so the rest of team will head back to the precinct and finish up. That way when Emily's is released we can head straight back to Quantico." Said Hotch. As much as he and the team want to be with their colleague to show their support, there was nothing they could do, while they could help take added stress upon their friend's release.

"Okay. Thank you." JJ replied. It was then that the nurse came in to escort the blonde liaison to Emily's room.


	6. Home Coming

**Old Friends, New Enemy**

**Chapter Six – Home Coming**

It took three days for Emily to build up enough strength in her damaged lungs to be able to have the respirator taken out, although even though her lungs were improving she had yet to open her eyes.

For three days Jennifer Jareau sat patiently by the comatose woman's side, each day taking its toll on her. She slept only when she absolutely needed to and left only for hygiene reasons. The night nurse had told her that talking to the patient seemed to make it easier on some folk, as they were occupying there time with good memories and not sat around letting their minds sink further into depression.

The advice was a god send. It had made the last three days easier to deal with, although JJ was having some trouble coming up with good times that involved the other Agent outside of work, so she had settled on the lighter moments during work where the team joked around and enjoyed themselves.

While the team visited regularly, Captain Isabelle Bordoe visited quite often. Every day the raven haired officer would come into the private room and ask for a moment alone with Emily. Begrudgingly JJ resigned her chair for a couple of minutes, usually taking the time away from Emily to take care of herself; something Hotch was insistent that she make sure she did.

She had no idea what the Captain said to her friend whilst she had her moments alone with her and a part of her wanted to remain in the dark. Ignorance was bliss on occasion.

Coming back from the intern showers that Debbie the night nurse had allowed her access to, JJ was feeling a little more alive in her fresh clean clothes. She walked quickly back towards to Emily's room, she knocked once on the door and walked in, she honestly didn't care if the captain had finished her 'private' conversation with her unconscious friend.

Upon entering the room with such little noticed, she witnessed a scene she could really have done without ever seeing.

"What the hell are you doing?" JJ growled out through clenched teeth. The captain's lips quickly detached from Emily's pale lips. Had Emily been awake JJ would have felt jealous and maybe a little hurt and disappointed, but seeing as she wasn't conscious JJ was just fuming that someone was laying on her unknowing loves lips.

"It's not what it looks like." Bella said quickly in a panic, the blonde was a nutcase that she was already aware of, but she actually looked like she was about to start foaming at the mouth at any moment.

"No, I think it's exactly what it looks like. Do you make a habit of taking advantage of unconscious people, or do you just have a thing for other people's women?" JJ spat possessively. Yes she was aware that Emily wasn't actually 'her woman', but the captain didn't know that and besides having now said it, she found she liked how it sounded in her mouth. Emily was hers, or at least she will once she manages to get her ass in gear and wake up.

"I think saying I was taking advantage is a little strong. It was a small peck; it wasn't like I was copping a feel or anything. And you said you weren't together, if I had an inkling that Emily was involved with someone I would have back off and left it alone." The captain responded defensively.

"Actually Cpt. Bordoe, you said Emily and I looked close, to which I responded by saying that yes we were close friends. You then assumed she was single and walked off before I could say anything else." JJ semi-corrected, it wasn't the whole truth, but the only person who knew different was peacefully ignorant to the entire confrontation happening.

"Okay you know what I'm just going to go. I apologise if I stepped on any toes, I honestly am. You're incredibly lucky to have her; I'll see you around Agent Jareau." Cpt. Bordoe surrendered. With that said she left with the same air of complete confidence and pride that she had when they first met.

Feeling slightly grumpy from not having been challenged to a dual of sorts for Emily's love, JJ sunk dejectedly into the vacated chair beside Emily's bed. Why she wanted to have a fight for Emily's affections she'd didn't know, it just seemed like a thing someone did when their happiness was threatened.

It might have been thoughts like these that made the kids back in East Allegany think she was completely off her rocker. It was their loss; JJ remembered having quite a bit of fun back in the day.

"Jennifer?" Came a hoarse voice, it was barely heard, but none the less, JJ's head whipped up from staring at the floor to look into the glassy brown eyes of Emily Prentiss.

"Emily, you're awake!" JJ squealed happily, she jumped up from her seat to come closer to the bed, so she was able to properly see her friends face. While her right hand held tightly onto Emily's, her left hand had taken to gently cupping the woman's face, her thumb periodically rubbing the skin beneath soothingly.

"Where are the kids?" Emily asked quietly, her eyes flicking around the room slowly as if looking for something.

JJ was stunned and very confused; she had no clue what Emily was talking about. She continued to stare at the searching prone woman. All she could think was that, Emily had lost her memories and replaced them with some coma fantasy ones. She needed to call the doctor, but she was just stuck staring at Emily. Her heart was beating wildly and her breathing was harsh, Emily's lost it was being chanted in her mind.

"You look thinner, where's the baby? Did I miss her birth? Does she look like me or you more?" Emily asked in quick succession seriously. Her eyes then widened a little when she saw the blonde sway slightly. "Jayje?"

"Oh my giddy aunt..." JJ slurred, before her eyes rolled back and her body slumped backwards. Now she would have fallen straight off the bed, had Morgan not slipped in un-noticed by either woman. Luckily he was within reaching distance of fainting Jennifer Jareau.

"I see you're feeling better." Morgan said as he shook his head disbelievingly at the wounded agent, who was looking quite worriedly at the woman she had just shocked enough to make the poor girl faint.

A few light taps to her cheek brought the media liaison back to earth, she was a little wobbly, and so Morgan sat her down gently on the chair beside Emily's bed.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered deliriously, she looked up at Morgan confused. Hadn't she just been talking to Emily about children...their children? "Oh Morgan, Emily's lost her memories!" She cried, grasping the bottom of the built mans shirt; pulling it down, stretching the fabric much to Derek's annoyance.

"Unfortunately JJ, she's perfectly fine. She was teasing you; I can assure you her insane mind is all there." Morgan replied patting the scowling woman's shoulder. "Uh I'm just going to let the guys know you're awake, I'll get the Doc as well." Her said quickly then made his escape.

Emily grinned sheepishly, whilst pulling the bed sheet that was around her waist up higher, so it was covering everything under her nose. She mumbled something similar to an apology, but the thick blanket was proving to be quite the sound dampener.

"Don't think you're going to get away with that Prentiss, but I'm so happy you're awake." JJ gushed, moving forward quickly back towards Emily, she gently wrapped her arms around the woman's neck, her face was buried in the dark hair still smelled fresh, just like Emily always did.

"I've been awake since Cpt. Bordoe planted one on me, which reminds me...we need to have a little chat Jennifer Jareau." Emily said, smirking devilishly as she watched the blush rise up on the blonde's cheeks.

Thankfully JJ was saved from further torment when the doctor came exclaiming his joy that his patient had awakened and then would later brag that he witnessed a living miracle after reading her stats. Emily had relaxed happily into her plumped up pillows as she listened to the doctor announce that she could be released tomorrow evening if she continued to show such abnormal healing progression within her body.

The flight back from Los Angeles was a quiet one; everyone was exhausted physically and mentally. Emily had taken over the long seat on the plane, where she lay with her head cushioned on JJ's lap, with the blonde's fingers being drag lazy through her hair.

JJ had been given strict orders to follow considering Emily's health. So even though Emily had been released from hospital that evening JJ was being a stickler for the rules, the older woman wasn't allowed to actually do anything but rest; usually on JJ when the blonde wasn't fussing over something.

There was one rule in particular that was draining her will to live.

"Can I just have a sip...please?" Emily whined pitifully while she watched JJ's already tempting lips seal themselves to the mug. She could almost feel the coffee running over her tongue as she continued to observe the blonde savour the liquid gold aka coffee.

"No Emily. You heard what the doctor said; it's for your own good. Now please stop pouting and go to sleep." JJ begged. She wanted nothing more than to give in to Emily's request, but apparently the medication that the doctor prescribed to the dark haired woman didn't react well with caffeine. She had asked Emily if she would like de-cafe, but the older agent all but spat at her for her question. She hasn't brought it up since.

Huffing childishly, Emily, with a great deal of effort, sat herself up so she was sitting next to the blonde, which made JJ groan. She was being to get annoyed with the amount of tantrums Emily was dishing out since her release from hospital.

Choosing to ignore the agent's strop, JJ sighed and continued on drinking her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Emily was watching her, almost like she was waiting for something. She shook her head, going back to ignoring her.

The moment she took her last sip of coffee, Emily pounced, well pounced as much as a internally wounded person could without causing a great deal of harm to themselves.

JJ didn't register the attack until her face was taken between a pair of strong hands and her body was pulled forward towards her attacker. Her brain was working double time to catch up o her surprise, and it was just in time to note that her lips were being taken over by an eager Emily Prentiss, who took advantage of the liaisons shock and pushed her tongue into the blondes mouth, taking in the lasting taste of the strong coffee the woman had just swallowed.

They pulled away with a wet smacking sound.

"You made me do it." Emily mumbled. She was shocked by her own boldness. Yes she wanted to have some coffee, but she wasn't aware she wanted enough to forcefully take it from the blonde's mouth. On the other hand she was happy to admit that the coffee was that much more tasteful and rich coming from the blondes lips.

"What...what, I didn't do anything!" JJ stuttered confusedly. She was sitting there innocently sipping on her hot mug of coffee, how was it her fault that Emily lost her mind and jumped her.

"I'm wounded, have some sympathy JJ geez." Emily groaned. She then lay back down; her head back in the completely baffled JJ's lap then turned her face into the liaisons stomach.

Unsure of what the hell was going on, JJ just sat there stunned as she looked up from Emily's pouting face, to look around the plane. The rest of the team minus Hotch were minding their own business, each doing their own thing. Hotch was looking directly at JJ and Emily, when he met the blank blue eyes, he smiled and shook his head, before going back to writing his report.

Having no explanation for what just happened, JJ decided that it was just the drugs messing with Emily's system. Her thoughts then went back to the kiss, it wasn't how she imagined the first time their lips meeting would be, but being attacked like that definitely stirred up some butterflies. Not to mention that her fantasy first kisses never involved witnesses.

Since landing back in Virginia, the two female agents hadn't had the opportunity to have a real in depth talk about what was between them or the possibility of what could be. Since landing JJ's attention had been demanded at work, as the time was coming for the FBI bigwigs to come and observe the work that the BAU were over seeing. Most of the higher ups were pompous assholes, that hadn't seen evidence photos never mind been in the actual field, how they were allowed to judge and give their opinion on field agents was beyond the blonde liaison.

Emily on the other hand was being forced into the care of her mother, since she was on sick leave from work, till her doctor said she was recovered enough to return to the field. Once upon a time Emily would have treasured her mother's unwavering attention, but she was feeling nothing but smothered. The smallest of sneezes would set her mother off, which would then lead to Emily having to wrestle the phone from the panicked ambassador.

Both we're looking forward to next week, which is when Emily is to have her final appointment with her doctor and will hopefully be given the all clear to return to work. And a talk could finally be had, that is unless JJ went ahead with her plan of forgetting all about it.

You know sometimes you really are your own worst enemy.


	7. Lets Have It

**This is the last chapter for this story, I apologise for the length. It was originally apart of chapter 6, but then I decided that chp6 was to be a filler instead, I didn't want the ending to be too immediate and hopefully you don't find that it is. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and even to those who didn't but enjoyed the story anyway. I've left it at an open ending, just incase I'm inspired to add anything. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.****Chapter Seven – Lets Have It**

* * *

**Old Friend, New Enemy**

The day of Emily's return had finally arrived much to everyone's joy. It was strange how one person could change the atmosphere in a place, and you don't tend to recognise their input until it's no longer there to be benefitted from. It's one of those things that even when it's returned; you don't quite know what it is about them that affect you so.

Well Emily's contribution to the atmosphere was immediately restored the moment the team set eyes on their previously absent colleague. Her smile was bright as she saw her team beaming at her from their respective desks.

Garcia was in her usual morning place; perched on Derek Morgan's desk, not that he minded. The bubbly technical analyst squealed in her delight, she jumped up from the desk and made her way towards Emily, who was walking to her desk. Thankfully Emily was practically healed by this time since Garcia wasn't holding back on her happiness of the dark haired woman's return.

"I'm so happy you're back." She squealed as she hugged her friend tight. Since the current red head wasn't looking to let go any time soon, Emily pulled the happy woman along with her on her way to her desk.

When she was finally at her desk, Garcia let go just so the other members of the team could greet Emily. Hugs and pats were given as well as caring words, and while Emily was filled with joy at being so cared for, she couldn't help but feel slightly deflated at the absence of one Jennifer Jareau.

"Jayje will be in soon, she's running late this morning. She'll be so glad to have to back Em, she has been so un JJ like while you've been away." Garcia informed, when she saw the brunette looking around for someone, she had just assumed she was looking for the blonde.

Knowing that JJ wasn't avoiding her made Emily relax. She hadn't been able to get the blonde off of her mind the whole time she was out of work. She was more than eager to have that chat she had wanted to have with JJ over the events that happened in Los Angeles. Obviously she could have called her at any point, but this wasn't really a conversation she wanted to have over the phone, besides she needed to be able to see JJ's body language to be able to get a real hold on the situation between them. After all, all she had the moment was a few over heard words and jealous behaviour, that doesn't necessarily mean that she's in love with Emily. And the kiss was instigated by the older woman therefore there was no grounds for knowledge from that incident either.

The team had soon returned to their desks doing their set paperwork. Since she had been on leave, Emily hadn't been issued any cases to review, which gave her ample opportunity to go to Hotch's office and hand in her permission form; which actually made her feel like a child again. It wasn't a feeling she was particularly fond of.

When she was excused from her boss's office, Emily bypassed the bullpen her destination firmly set in her mind. She knew JJ was now running around the building, since she had seen the blonde moving about the bullpen whilst she had a talk with Hotch over her ability to return to work.

As usual the blonde's office door was wide open, inviting just about anyone inside, if they needed something of the communications director. Not many actually went to see her personally, most tended to call or email her for assistance.

Approaching the door Emily was immediately able to see that JJ was actually inside her office, sitting at her desk for once going through some files, with the phone held to her ear by her shoulder as her hands were busy writing and moving papers around.

Respectively Emily waited for the phone call to end before entering, when she did walk through the door she turned and closed the door. She was certain neither herself nor JJ wanted anyone over hearing the conversation that Emily was determined on having here and now.

"Hey Jayje, can we talk?" Emily asked quietly so not to completely startle the obliviously woman.

"Hey welcome back. How are feeling?" JJ asked when she saw who it was standing in front of her. She had heard from the 'all knowing' gossip that was Garcia that Emily had returned back to work that morning.

JJ had taken the time that Emily was in the office with Hotch to think about how she wanted the un-avoidable talk to go. She wasn't totally delusional; she knew her feelings were returned, after Emily had kissed her right, which had to mean something...didn't it.

"I'm good thanks. Look JJ I think we really need to have a talk about what happened in LA, I've been driving myself insane thinking everything over." Emily admitted, her hands gesturing her frustration as they would continue to do throughout this conversation no doubt.

"Okay. Well what is it you need clarification on Em?" JJ asked seriously. She had already adopted her media liaison attitude, at least this way she was more likely to make it through the whole conversation.

"I want to know why you acted the way you did towards Bella when around me. And why you suggested that we were more than friends that time she kissed me." Emily stated, folding her arms across her chest in waiting. She really didn't want to get her hopes up on the outcome of this. Also her plan on reading JJ's body language had been destroyed as the blonde had adopted her liaison persona, making reading her near impossible.

"I was jealous." She replied simply. "I didn't realise at first that I was doing it. It was like I had no control over myself whenever she was around you. It was like my body knew she was a threat, but my mind didn't know what she was a threat to, that is until you called her by her first name. As soon as you called her Bella, it all clicked. I didn't want your attention to be on anyone but me." JJ sighed sadly; she hated even thinking about it. Cpt. Bordoe could quite easily have swept Emily right off her feet. "And I lied about us being together to her because I wanted her to stop pursuing you. It was childish and selfish of me, I'm sorry."

"Jennifer why didn't you just tell me in the being how you were feeling? If I had known it had been bothering you that much I would have told her to back off straight away." Emily said, regretful for having a part in JJ's distress.

"What was I supposed to say Emily? Don't go near her, I'm in love with you?" JJ spat frustrated. Leave it to Emily to come up with an incredibly easy solution that could have prevented her jealous induced pain.

"Well yeah, that would have worked a charm. If I had any inkling that you held feelings other than friendship for me Jayje, I would have all but ravished you on the spot." The sincere response from Emily made the small hairs on JJ's arm prickle, sending a shiver down her spine at the pleasurable thought.

"God, I've been a complete idiot. I'm the Communications Director for crying out loud. Is it too late?" JJ asked quietly, looking sadly up at Emily who was moving around her desk, which meant JJ had to twirl her chair to be able to see the older agent again.

"It's never too late for you Jennifer." Emily replied smirking cheekily as she leant down, obliterating JJ's personal bubble. "Can I kiss you Jennifer, properly this time?"

"Sure." JJ responded in a breathy whisper since Emily's lips were already descending upon her own.

Now this was how JJ had pictured how their first kiss would be. It was simple, gentle and loving. It was everything the blonde had ever wanted in a kiss; it was almost like Emily's lips had been moulded to fit her own so perfectly.

When Emily pulled back slowly, JJ body completely relaxed, meaning her body completely sagged into her seat. A dopey smile plastered on her face, unlike the beaming grin that took of Emily's face.

"Good huh." Emily stated smugly.

"Ssshh you're ruining it." JJ laughed gently, before leaning back up to reattach their lips together. The kiss was the same if only a little more eager. Unfortunately while it felt as if the whole world had stopped still, it hadn't which they were reminded of as the phone blared taking them out of their moment.

"Damn." The grumbled together.

JJ quickly answered the phone, she was more than a little peeved that the call wasn't anything urgent nor was it important. The call was over quickly, which brought the blondes attention back to Emily.

"Jennifer Jareau, would you please go on a date with me...tonight?" Emily asked politely, her face giving away her giddiness.

"I suppose I could. You may pick me up at 8:00pm, now back to work Prentiss." JJ replied playfully stern, although she wasn't joking about the pile of files that she was currently holding out for Emily to take.

"Ouch not cool Jay, not cool at all." Emily whined taking the offered files reluctantly. She left the office with her usual swagger one that had JJ's full attention till the older woman's firm behind was no longer visible.

Thinking over all that happened in the past few minutes, JJ shook her head in disbelief. She was going on an actual date with Emily Prentiss; she'd admitted her feelings and had gotten to kiss those lustfully tempting lips not once but twice.

If her morning was going this well she could only imagine what the rest of her day would bring, though she resigned to thinking about what her evening held for her when she had more privacy. She just may need it.

To Be Continued...


End file.
